Things Can Change
by chocolate-kissez696
Summary: Draco Malfoy had had a long summer of thinking of how he can change, and the only person who can help him is Hermoine Granger...Rated PG13 because of some verbal content FINISHED! SEQUEL 'A DREAM CAN CHANGE IT ALL'.
1. Default Chapter

Draco walked down the streets of Diagon Alley as the golden sun faded. With his father now in Azkaban and his mother working long shifts, he was staying in the Flaming Dragon, a better quality hotel than the Leaky Cauldron. He felt like a great boulder had been lifted off of his shoulders with his father gone now. He has always been such a stress to Draco, and he emotionally scarred him. He never treated Draco like he was a son; it was always like he had to be controlled to be like him, a death eater. But deep down Draco knew he wanted nothing to do with it.

He continued walking down the roads slowly. He was bored out of his mind, and it was still two weeks until he was to go back to Hogwarts. At least there he would have quidditch, and classes to take his mind off of this war and which side he would choose. He knew it was in his blood as a Malfoy to be in with the dark arts, but what if he could make that change? What if he chose the good side?

Then he stopped in his tracks when he realized he was in Slytherin. There has never been a wizard in Slytherin who didn't go over to the dark side. Perhaps he could be resorted. He recalled countless occasions when students thought that the hat hadn't made the right choice and had gotten sorted into another house, maybe he should take this chance and start over.

He started to walk back to the hotel. He was bored and lonely. He hadn't seen anyone worth talking to all summer. He had been in his thought the whole time he was here at Diagon Alley, not even caring about anything else. _Typical_, he thought to himself.

He neared the hotel and walked inside. He made his way toward the lounge and ordered a butterbeer. It was then when he saw the familiar face, and the bushy brown hair. She had her trunks with her and seemed to be having difficulties carrying them up the stairs. _What would Granger be doing here?_ He questioned himself.

He shrugged and made his way over to her. Maybe she could be the one to help him. Help him change to be a better person. To be what his father never would be. What his father would despise.

He coughed when he got behind her which made her jump slightly and drop her trunks. She turned around and faced him. _Oh great it's him,_ she thought to herself. "Malfoy, what do you want?" she asked exhausted. "Or better yet, why aren't you avoiding me or shouting obnoxious comments at me from across the room? I thought you were furious about your father being put in Azkaban, thanks to my friends and me."

She looked him over for a minute. He didn't seem the same physically. But that could mean absolutely nothing! He was much paler than usual and he had an expression of being lost in his own little world. He just stared straight at her. She waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Malfoy" she said hesitantly. He shook his head abruptly and realized where he was.

"Sorry Granger, just wanted to see if you wanted help with your trunks" he mumbled. She looked as him awkwardly. Now she knew something was defiantly wrong. She looked at him carefully again and noticed that his eyes were glazed over. She nodded as she picked up a trunk. Draco picked up the second, heavier one and carried it up the stairs behind her.

He followed her into her bedroom and set the trunk down beside her bed. She turned to look at him. "Draco, sit down" she said while sitting down on the bed herself. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. He turned to face her with his hair hanging in his face. "Hermoine, I need help" Draco said in a rather small voice.

A/N -> This is only the first part. If you like what you've read then please Review and keep reading!


	2. Hermoine's Help

Hermoine sat in shock as he said those few words to her. He had never asked her for help before. And this seemed so serious too. She sighed. "Draco if it's about Pansy then..." But Draco cut her off by putting a finger to her lips. "I need to change" he said simply.

"What are you talking about?" Hermoine asked completely and totally confused with what Draco had said to her. Draco sighed and looked down at the floor. He hated having to tell her about his dilemma, but she was the smartest in his year, and from what he has heard around the school she was a great listener when anybody needed it.

He looked up again and brushed his hair away from his face and started to explain how he was feeling about everything going on. "You see," he said, "I don't want to be on the dark side, but being surrounded by Slytherin's will not help one bit." She nodded her agreement.

"But what about a resorting?" Hermoine asked, completely concerned with Draco's problem. He nodded. "I thought of that, but don't you think it would be strange? Plus all of the Slytherin's would turn their backs on me" he argued. Hermoine started to get frustrated. "Look Malfoy, I'm not trying to convince you to do something you don't want to do. It's all up to you, and if you're just going to start picking fights with me then forget about me helping you" Hermoine snarled at him.

"Calm down Hermoine, I'm not arguing with you...just myself. I'm just so unsure of everything that's been going on. If my father was still around..." "Draco you can't talk like that!" Hermoine cut him off. "You have to be yourself. Just think to yourself that he's gone for good and never coming back and now you can be the person you always wanted to be" she said while placing a hand on his. She was shocked by how warm it was. She has always figured they would be cold just like he was, but she thought that maybe he did want to be a better person after all.

He looked down at her hand on his then up into her eyes. Something inside of him wanted to kiss her, but he held back. He didn't think she felt that way about him, and he wasn't sure what he felt for her. But the way he was treating him, like an equal, after all the mean and obnoxious things he had said about her the past five years, and now she was here for him. Nobody had ever done that before, and her of all people, did.

She was looking over at him intently, her hand still on his, and a tear fell from his eyes. More followed and he buried his head in her shoulder. She comforted him by rubbing his back and holding him tight. "It's ok shhh it's going to be fine. I'll help you through this" Hermoine said, still holding onto him. "But what if it's not ok Hermoine? What if it won't be fine?" he sobbed. "Then I'll still be here for you" she whispered gently.

He looked up to her, and pulled her closer to him, first making sure it was alright, then he hugged her. She was shocked. What's he doing, she thought to herself. She rubbed his back gently and kissed his cheek. He lifted his head abruptly. "Sorry" she whispered. "Don't be" he said and leaned in closer. "What are you doing, Draco?" she asked. "Something I've wanted to do ever since the moment you said you'd be here for me no matter what."

He moved in closer until their noses touched. He wanted to be sure that she was ok with what he was doing. She didn't move away so he tilted her head up and kissed her gently, and he found that she kissed him back. He wanted to deepen the kiss, but he knew it was too soon. They broke away slowly. She hugged him tightly, with her eyes closed.

What did I just do? Hermoine asked herself. I can't believe I kissed him, and enjoyed it! What's my problem? She scolded herself. She broke away from him and looked into his eyes. He gave her a small smile which she returned. He took hold of her hands. "Thanks" Draco said. "For what?" Hermoine's lip trembled. "For being here" Draco said and kissed her cheek. She smiled.

She hesitated to ask this but she knew she wanted to. "D-Draco?" she stuttered. "Yes?" he asked while holding her close. It felt so right to him. "Do you want to stay in here tonight?" Hermoine asked, silently begging he would say yes. He smiled slightly and nodded. "Just let me get changed" he said, kissed her forehead, and left the room.

Hermoine sat down on the bed. Out of all the guys she had to fall for, it had to be Malfoy. She didn't know what was going on between the two of them, but she'd like to find out. She sighed and lay back on the bed.

Draco walked back into the room with a white t-shirt on and a pair of green and blue plaid sleep pants. Hermoine smiled at the sight and took out some pajamas from her trunk and made her way to the bathroom. She changed quickly into a lavender set. The pants had pink cows on them and in the middle of the tank top was another pink cow.

She stepped out into her room and Malfoy chuckled at the pajamas. She crawled onto the bed and he came up close to her again and held her close. She closed her eyes as they lay back underneath the sheets and fell asleep in the arms of the last person she would expect to have there with her.

A/N -> Yes I know it's soon for the kissing and snuggling but stuff will happen! you just wait! Please Review and keep reading!


	3. We need to talk

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Draco woke up in Hermoine's bed, his arms wrapped around her. He sat up quietly and took in the scene. He got out of the bed as quietly and quickly as he possibly could. He opened the door and walked back to his room. He went into the bathroom and turned the shower on and undressed himself. He stepped into it; a lot was on his mind, as usual.

The beads of water fell down his chest as he heaved a sigh and ran his hands through his hair. He re-capped what happened last night, and thought that maybe it was a mistake to kiss her. _Now she's going to think we're an item_, he thought. _Stupid Malfoy_, he lectured himself.

He stepped out of the shower and changed. _I suppose I should go wander around Diagon Alley and think about this_, Draco thought while lacing his shoes. He was finally ready to go and walked down the hallway, past Hermoine's door. He didn't walk past it fast enough though, because he turned back and looked in to an empty bed. "She must be getting dressed" he mumbled while turning around and leaving the hotel.

**..Back in Hermoine's room..**

Hermoine woke up to find the room empty. _That's funny_, she thought. I_ thought Malfoy stayed here last night._ She shrugged, and then the events of the kiss came back to her, and what he had said. She re-capped it in her memory.

_"What are you doing, Draco?" she asked. "Something I've wanted to do ever since the moment you said you'd be here for me no matter what."_

And then he kissed her. _That shouldn't have happened_, her mind groaned. She felt that kissing him back was possibly the worst thing she had ever done. She dragged herself out of the comforts of her bed and walked towards her trunks. She picked out a black skirt and red tank-top for the day.

She walked into the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She got dressed quickly. She really had to talk to Malfoy. _Draco!_ She scolded herself. _Not Malfoy, Draco!_ She would treat him like an equal now. She couldn't believe she was having this argument in her mind.

After she was fully dressed, she walked through the hotel looking for Draco. She shrugged and stalked out into the pathways of Diagon Alley. It was crowded as usual, but she didn't expect it to be so lively at only 10 in the morning. She sighed. She was never going to find him.

She walked down the street until she came to a shop that she didn't recognize. It was bright and colorful and looked fairly new. She walked in and rand the bell on the desk. Fred Weasley popped up from what seemed to be a trap door and Hermoine shrieked. He smiled broadly at her and pulled her into a hug. He squeezed her tightly and finally let go.

"Oy George, get up here. We have a visitor" Fred yelled towards the floor. George popped up. "As long as it's not that insufferable git, Malfoy" he mumbled. He then saw Hermoine and also smiled at her and hugged her.

"Hermoine, what are you doing in Diagon Alley? Is the whole family here?" George asked. Hermoine shook her head. "I need some time alone before going back to Hogwarts, but I haven't exactly succeeded in it" she said. Fred furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?" he asked, while the clinging of a bell from the door rang. Fred and George sighed.

"Hold on a minute Hermoine. It's obvious that we need to talk," George said. "Lee, get up here and take over cash, we need to talk to Hermoine," Fred yelled to the floor once again. Lee popped up. "Hermoine's here?" he questioned. He looked to the other side of the counter and saw the bushy haired girl standing there. He waved and smiled at her as the clinging from the door continued and the shop filled.

"We'll be back in a while, Lee" George said, and led Hermoine to a room in the back which turned out to be a lounge. The rooms were a violent shade of orange and there were many pieces of furniture around. Hermoine looked around in awe. "We have an apartment upstairs" Fred added.

Shesat down on a squishy couch in between the two twins. "So why did you need some alone time?" Fred ask, concerned. Hermoine sighed. "Everything has been a living hell. Ever since Sirius fell through the veil all Harry does is mope. Then, earlier while I was staying with Ron, well ummm he confessed that he's loved me for the longest time. And I know this may sound strange, but I loved him too at one point. But then things changed and I think of him more as a brother then a boyfriend."

The twins nodded at the same time. "We understand" they said and urged her to go on. But she couldn't continue. She was thinking back to that day at the burrow. A glazed look came over her eyes.

..Flashback..

_Hermoine was sitting on the cot that was in Ginny's room, reading over Hogwarts, A History for the twenty-third time. She was counting. She heard a knock on the door. "Come in" she mumbled, loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear her._

_Ron walked in looking flustered. Hermoine smiled at him which made his ears glow scarlet. "Hermoine, I erm have to ummm tell you something" Ron said and gulped nervously. Hermoine closed her book to signal that she was listening. He tugged at his collar. Is he hot? She wondered._

_"Well I ummm this is hard for me to say but...I love you Hermoine Granger. I have for the longest time" he said with pleading eyes. Hermoine's book dropped from her hand. Oh no, she thought. What do I do? I don't love him anymore. He could have had his chance, but everything's changed. This isn't right._

_Hermoine fled from the room. It was just too much for her to take. "Hermoine!!" Ron called after her._

..End of Flashback..

Hermoine straightened herself up. She hadn't talked to Ron since. She had contacted her parents and asked them to pick her up as soon as they possibly could.

"Ok so we understand now why you wanted to be alone, but why did you say that you haven't been succeeding?" Fred asked. Hermoine hesitated. She didn't know if she should tell them about the Malfoy thing, but what the hell!

She told them the whole thing and as she imagined, both twins gasped in shock when she told them what had happened. They were both speechless. "Which is why I've been trying to find Draco, ugh I mean Malfoy. We need to talk about what happened" Hermoine said, frustrated. The twins nodded and stood up.

"Sorry Hermoine, but we have to get back to work. We can't leave Lee out there by himself, but if you ever need someone to talk to one of us will always be here." They each gave her a hug good-bye and she walked out of the store. She turned to walk back towards the hotel when she saw the pale boy with the ice blue eyes and blonde hair.

A/N -> Thanks all for the Reviews. Keep reading and reviewing if you like what you see! Next part will be up soon!


	4. Decisions

**I don't own Harry Potter**

"Malfoy!!" Hermoine yelled down the streets towards the blonde haired boy. _No, he's not a boy anymore_, Hermoine thought. Draco appeared not to hear her so she walked quickly to catch up to him.

_Granger, do you not understand that I left because I needed to think again? I knew mudbloods weren't the smartest, but I didn't know you were this dense,_ Malfoy thought. He then verbally punished himself inside of his head for the usage of mudblood. If he wanted to be less like his father then he couldn't call muggle borns mudbloods any longer.

He acted as if he didn't hear her call his name and kept walking in the opposite direction. He ran his hair through his hair and rubbed his temples. He had a terrible head-ache which didn't seem to be going away anytime soon.

He felt a hand on his arm and turned around to be faced with a rather flustered Granger. _I have to stop calling her that_, he thought. Her eyes had a confused expression in them and he knew that she wanted an explanation towards the previous night. He sighed and they both walked back towards the hotel without saying a word, but seeming to understand what the other was thinking.

They walked into Draco's room this time as he sat down on his bad, and she on an arm chair. "Well?" she asked. Draco buried his head in his hands and started massaging his temple once more. Hermoine looked thoroughly convinced that something was wrong and moved over to the bed beside him. "Are you alright?" she asked. "I'm fine" he muttered. "I've just had this stupid head-ache ever since I woke up this morning in your room."

Hermoine bit her lip. "What happened last night Mal-Draco?" Hermoine had started to say Malfoy but cut herself off. He shrugged, "I really don't know. It was if all of a sudden I had feelings for you, and that's not something I would expect from me, no offense to you of course" He said quietly. Hermoine looked down at the floor. She was hurt inside, but she didn't want to show it.

"But I have decided on a re-sorting" Draco concluded. Hermoine smiled at this. She was happy that he would hopefully be out of Slytherin. He didn't seem like a bad guy at all. _But what would happen if he was around the Slytherins?_ Hermoine asked herself. She thought for a moment and then shook the thought right out of her mind.

"I should probably owl Dumbledore with my reason for a re-sorting" Malfoy said. "Yea, that's probably the best idea" Hermoine commented. Draco looked over at her. "Erm, would you like to come to the owl emporium with me?" He asked Hermoine. She grinned and nodded. "I'm so glad you want to change your ways Draco. You really were a terrible guy." Hermoine added.

He chuckled at that and offered his arm. She accepted it while blushing and once again left the hotel. While walking down the still crowded streets, Hermoine saw many Hogwarts students staring at her and Draco walking down the streets, arm-in-arm. Draco was always known for his good-looks and any girl seen with him, let alone attached to him, was considered lucky. But for her, of all people, a mudblood, to be soon connected to his arm, was a shock!

The two walked by a familiar red-haired boy who stood with his mouth open as far is it would go. He just stared at the familiar bushy haired girl that walked into the owl emporium with Malfoy. _Was this some way at getting back at me?_ He thought while growing more and more irritated by the sight he had just seen.

He watched as the two of them walked back out, this time hand in hand, not arm in arm. Ron had never been this mad in his life. He knew he had to get back at Malfoy, but how?

**A/N -> This took me like 3 hours to write because I had writers block so I hope you liked it. Please Review and keep reading!**


	5. Confrontation

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Ron decided to follow Draco and Hermoine. They walked into a small café and sat down. Ron sank low in a booth, not too far away from them. _It's times like these that I wish I had Harry's invisibility cloak with me_, Ron thought. He ordered a butterbeer from the waitress so she wouldn't suspect that he was eavesdropping.

He looked over to the table that the 'Happy Couple' were sitting at and a look of disgust came over Ron's face as he watched Malfoy take hold of Hermoine's hand and not let go. The thing that got to Ron's nerves was the fact that Draco didn't look like he was going to let go of it anytime soon and Hermoine was blushing, and if that wasn't enough, she looked like she was enjoying herself with him. _Well of course she's enjoying herself with him_, Ron thought hatefully. _They're holding bloody hands_! His mind screamed.

Malfoy looked over at Hermoine, who was glowing. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, which made her blush a deep shade of pink. He smiled at this, but this sudden attraction to her scared him. He had never felt this way towards anyone before. Well, there was that one night with Pansy, but he had his eyes closed the whole time, plus, she wasn't even that good as far as he was concerned. It was one of those 'spur of the moment' things that he regretted doing, because since that night she hasn't left him along about doing it again. He sighed. He knew his father would kill him, along with Hermoine if he knew the way he felt towards her.

As if reading his mind, Hermoine said "You really have to stop worrying about what your father would think." His head-ache had finally eased up and he smiled at her and she smiled back. "It's going to be hard, but I'll help you through it" she said and kissed his cheek. Now, more than ever, he wanted to kiss her again, but didn't. He held back...this time.

Ron stared in shock as Hermoine kissed the Slytherin's cheek. _Since when were these two so smitten?_ Ron asked himself. He was furious. _What did Hermoine think she was doing?_ Ron thought. _He's a bloody Slytherin! And even worse, a Malfoy!!_ Not realizing it, Ron sat up to get a better look at what was going on between the two of them. What Ron didn't realize was that Draco could see him out of the corner of his eye.

Draco looked towards the booth that Ron was sitting at. He shot an icy glare in the direction which Hermoine noticed. "Draco, what are you doing?" she asked while turning around. She froze when she saw Ron staring at them. "Looks like someone has a stalker" Draco mumbled, but luckily Hermoine didn't hear him. She could feel the heat boiling up inside of her. She could tell that he has been watching her since they were there, by the expression on his face. _Who the hell does he think he is?_ Hermoine asked herself, now glaring daggers at him as he waved uneasily and sunk lower and lower in his seat.

Hermoine started to get up but Draco pulled her down. "Hermoine don't. He's not worth the trouble" Draco told her softly, keeping his hand on her arm. Hermoine was completely flustered and wanted desperately to yell at Ron. She looked to Malfoy with pleading eyes. "Please?" she asked but he shook his head no. Hermoine thought for a moment. "If I don't get it out of my system then I'll end up yelling at you, and that's the last thing I want to do" Hermoine said. Draco finally nodded and said "But I'm coming with you." Hermoine nodded that she understood.

They both stood up and walked over to Ron's booth, Draco still holding onto Hermoine's arm. Ron couldn't sink any lower without falling onto the floor. Hermoine was furious and shaking like mad. Ron was terrified. He had never seen Hermoine like this before. She was just plain scary.

She and Draco both sat down at his booth. He wished it was just her that he would confront, but unfortunately for him, Malfoy, of all people, had to accompany them. Ron smiled nervously at the two of them who replied with a set of scowls.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are, spying on me like that when you know that I don't like you that way anymore? Why do you think I left the burrow? I couldn't stand to be around! And now you're stalking me?! You're so insane! This is invasion of privacy!" Draco put an arm around her shoulder. "Take a breather Hermoine" he says calmly while rubbing her shoulders. Ron narrowed his eyes at this.

"What are you doing with him anyways Hermoine?! I thought we were supposed to hate him! He's supposed to be our arch-enemy!" Ron yelled and made everyone in the café turn and look at him. A waitress walked up to him and said "Excuse me but we do not allow this kind of behavior in here, could you please take this elsewhere?" Ron glared at her and she walked away muttering about how some customers were just too strange for her to deal with.

They three students stood up and walked outside. "Draco's changed! You might not want to believe it, but he has! He came to me for help because I'm the only one who would listen to his problem. He wants nothing to do with his father anymore. Bloody hell! He's even getting a re-sorting because he wants nothing to do with the Slytherin's!" Malfoy nodded in agreement.

Ron started turning numerous shades of red and looked a little on the sorry side. "I-I'm sorry" he stuttered. "I'll just leave you both alone" he said and walked away facing the ground. Draco looked down at Hermoine. "Well what do you want to do now?" he asked her. _You don't want to know_, she thought while smiling up at him and shrugging.

**(A/N)-> Wonder how this fight will affect everything. Haha only I know! R&R please!**


	6. New Looks

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Hermoine and Draco spent the last couple weeks together, both developing more and more feelings for the other, each thinking that it wasn't possible for the other to like, let alone love, them.

One day Hermoine left Draco for the afternoon. She had a surprise for him, so she left a note saying that she had to go muggle shopping with her parents and little sister and that she would be back that evening and would meet him in the pub at 6:30.

She was going muggle shopping, but it wasn't with her family. She was meeting up with one of her muggle friends, Emily, and they were getting make-overs. Ever since they were little, Hermoine and Emily had planned that on Emily's 16th birthday they would each get a make-over. It was placed on Emily's birthday because hers was over the summer, and Hermoines was in September.

She walked through the Leaky Cauldron and onto the muggle streets. Hermoine was supposed to meet Emily at their favorite mall in London. She walked closer to it and could see Emily standing outside waiting for her. Emily ran up to her and hugged her. "I almost thought you wouldn't come!" Emily said. "I've missed you. Do you honestly think I would miss your birthday when I haven't seen you since last summer?" Hermoine asked innocently.

Emily laughed. "It's been so long! I can't believe your parents sent you to boarding school though." "I do miss those days of sleepovers and slumber parties" Hermoine admitted. The two girls laughed. Emily then looked up at the mall. "Shall we let the day begin then?" Emily asked while holding out her arm. Hermoine grinned and took it in hers. "Yes we shall!"

Draco woke up to find a note from Hermoine on his dresser. He read it through and sighed. Today was going to be his longest day at Diagon Alley. His one source of entertainment was gone for the day. He rolled back over in his bed and closed his eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep.

**...Begin Dream...**

_Draco was walking through a dark forest. Why he was there he didn't really know. He was just following the voice that was whispering to him. He was surrounded by darkness, except for a small light that was slowly growing larger and larger as he walked towards it. He heard the voice whisper his name once more. He found a clearing surrounded by a golden, blissful light. A river ran right through the middle of it and there was a woman in a violet cloak with a veil on the other side of the river. She called out to him once more and held her hand out in his direction. He looked for a way to cross the river without succeeding. He stepped into the water, which was freezing. He got up to his chest in the water when he felt his body becoming numb and his eyes felt heavy and tired. It was so cold. He wouldn't be able to stay awake. The girl removed her veil just as he was about to plunge into the darkness. "Hermoine" he screamed and was pulled under the icy water._

**...End of Dream...**

Draco Malfoy woke up at 3:30 in the afternoon in a cold sweat. What had that dream meant? Draco stepped into the shower still thinking about that dream. It had seemed so real to him. After he was out of the shower and dressed it was about 4:00. Great, I still have 2 and a half hours to waste, Draco thought. He walked outside while the sun was just starting to lower.

He walked to Quality Quidditch Supplies and got a new broomstick servicing kit since his old one had run out of some of the materials. He then walked back to the Hotel when he noticed that it was 6:15 after he had finished walking around the shops. Draco sat down on a couch in the lounge and sipped on a butterbeer greatfully.

Draco watched as a girl with a violet cloak walked in. She had long, straight brown with blonde highlights hair. Her eyes were a soft brown and her complexion was flawless. She wore a deep shade of red lip stick which showed off her pouted lips. She had dark eyeliner and eye-shadow around her eyes. Underneath her cloak she wore a white one-strap dress with red roses that showed every curve. She dress was quite short and came to mid-thigh. She was the most beautiful girl Draco had ever seen.

She looked around the lounge and saw him and walked over and sat down on the couch. They looked at each other for a moment and finally, "Hermoine?!" Draco said in complete and utter shock. Hermoine chuckled. "I wondered how long it would take you to figure out who I was" she said while he gawked at her. His jaw had practically dropped to the floor.

"I thought your note said you went shopping with your family" Draco said, still staring at me in shock. "Well, I did go shopping. But I went with my best muggle friend. It was her 16th birthday today and we promised that on her 16th birthday we would get makeovers, and well, here I am" Hermoine said. Draco's mouth was still hanging open and looking her over.

Hermoine took hold of his hand and led him upstairs. They both sat down on Hermoine's bed. _Do it now,_ a voice inside of Draco's head told him. To Hermoine's surprise Draco suddenly planted his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. This kiss had more passion and potential than the one on the first night.

Moments later they both pulled away looking at each other in amazement. "Wow" was the only thing either was capable of saying.

(A/N)->Hope you enjoyed this. Please keep R&R


	7. The Hogwarts Express

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**Reviews**

**KingdomHearts' KC -> Glad you liked!**

**fuzzyotter-> Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! You'll just have to wait to see what kind of "stuff" happens, and until it does happen the rating will stay the same. Since it was Diagon Alley I thought I should add Fred and George and their new shop and have something about Ron. Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Blueflamerose-> Glad you liked the story. Many gasps!**

**linkinpark and goodcharlotte rock!!-> it's been updated as requested**

**Arianth-> Thanks for your help. I'll keep that tip in mind for future chapters. **

**BabyRuth-> I just wanted to get the point across that Draco is a confused and sad man, haha, glad yo uenjoyed and kept reading.**

**x g r e e n - e y e s x-> I've never read a fanfic about Draco wanting to be a better person so I thought to myself and said "Hey, why don't I do that". and yes I did have to add Ron in there somehow. It just wouldn't be complete with a little argument**

**Anus-> hope you keep reading! :)**

**_The Hogwarts Express_**

The last few days before school started were spent shopping for the items on their lists and packing. They had received their Hogwarts letters three days before they would have to go back. Draco's also included a letter from the Headmaster.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_We have had a lot of requests for re-sorting, but we are most proud to find that you are nothing like your father and would like a change in life. You along with a few other fellow students will be re-sorted after the first years on September 1st. Please enjoy the last few days._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

Draco handed the paper to Hermoine. She read it through, smiled, and hugged him tightly. She was so happy about this. He would be changed forever, unless of course his father broke out of Azkaban and made him go back, but that wouldn't happen...right?

Hermoine woke up with two hours to spare before the train would leave the station. She walked to Draco's room and shook him. "Wake up!" She said. "Mmmm 10 more minutes of sleep..." "Draco we only have two hours, and in that two hours we have to shower, eat, and get to the station to wake up!" She took his pillow and him over the head with it. Surprisingly he threw the pillow aside, slid his arm around her waist, and pulled her down on the bed beside him. "Sleep good" he mumbled, keeping his arm around her.

"Draco, I'm serious! Come on!" she argued while trying to escape from his arm but failing. "Sleep" he mumbled once again. Hermoine didn't want to do what she was about to do, but it was probably the only way to get him to open his eyes or to get him awake or out of the bed.

"Fine, I'll go to sleep." She nibbled on his ear and saw his expression on his face change. "But only if I can in the nude. It's the only real comfortable way to sleep" she said while running a hand over his chest. Just as she figured, his eyes shot open and he stood up.

Hermoine shook her head. "You're pathetic" she said and rolled her eyes. He grinned a cheesy grin at her. "Thank you very much. Now if you'll excuse me or care to join me **cough**Preferably Nude**cough** I'm going back to sleep now."

Hermoine grabbed a hold of the covers and pulled them off to find him sleeping in boxers. She stared open mouthed at his perfectly chiseled body and then snapped out of it. "Draco Malfoy! If you do not wake up this instant I will refuse to help you with the transition from Slytherin into another house!" Draco stood up slowly and walked up to her, slowly backing her up against the wall, until they were merely two inches apart. "Oh really?" he asks. She nodded and looks to the floor. "I've already got you caught in my trap, you know you can't resist" he says putting his arms on either side of her at waist length.

Hermoine shook. In a way she wanted to be in this position, but then she didn't. _No, you can't fall for a Malfoy,_ a part of her mind was telling her. But a small part kept saying, _too late._ Malfoy felt the same way, but he couldn't let her know. Kissing her again after her 'make-over' was bad enough. It just made his feelings more strong for her. He debated on telling her, but thought it best to keep it to himself for a while, until he was sure she felt the same. He still couldn't believe that her hair would be permanently straight now without magic and that her complexion would stay as fair as it was. She was absolutely stunning.

Hermoine pushed him away playfully and threw a shirt, along with some pants at him. "Now that you're up, let's get ready" she said cheerfully. Draco heaved an exasperated sigh and pulled the shirt over his head. "That's a good boy" Hermoine said while patting his head and stuffing a piece of toast in both of their mouths. "Why can't we go somewhere to eat?" he asked. "Because you took so long to get up" she explained.

After finally locking Crookshanks in his cage, the two students of Hogwarts made their way to the muggle streets and flagged a cab down. "This is so strange" Draco muttered only loud enough for Hermoine to hear.

When they got to the station Hermoine handed the driver muggle money and he sped off. "Time to face everything" Hermoine told Draco. He was really quiet while walking to the platform with their trolleys. Before going through the barrier, Draco took Hermoine's hand and squeezed it tightly. He looked her over once more. Today she wore another dress, black with silver stars, tight fitting and strapless, underneath a silver cloak. He wanted to hold her hand the whole time but she let go of hers and headed towards the barrier. Draco followed slowly afterwards.

After going through the barrier, the two realized they had 10 minutes to get themselves settled. They both pushed their trolleys along in silence as they caught the attention of many other students at the school. _We're a mudblood and a pureblood acting civil? Surely that can't be Draco! _All of these thoughts were running through many people's minds as the two walked by.

Their trunks were put on the train and they walked down the aisle of the train, looking for an empty compartment. They finally found an empty one near the back of the train and they sat down inside. Draco looked at his watch (yes even wizards have them). "It's too early to be awake" he complained to Hermoine. "Aww muffin, sleep on the way there" she said as if it was an obvious statement. "But I don't have a pillow with me" Draco complained once again. Hermoine rolled her eyes.

The compartment door slid open and Pansy Parkinson walked in. "Oh Drakie Poo I missed you over the summer! I bet you must have missed me so much!" She said smothering the man with hugs. Hermoine rolled her eyes and stared out the window as the train started to move. Draco pushed her off. "I didn't miss you at all" he growled. "Leave me alone Pansy." "Oh Drakie, surely you don't mean that" she said while sitting across from him, leaning towards him so her shirt would gape and give Draco something to look at, but he refused to let his eyes wander on her. Hermoine, on the other hand...

"Drakie, who are you sitting with? I've never seen her before" Pansy said, looking at the witch wearing the silver cloak. Pansy was jealous of her good-looks, although she would only admit that she was the prettiest girl in Hogwarts, which was obviously a lie to everyone. "Trust me, you've seen her before, now will you please leave?" He asked. Pansy just ignored Draco. "Think of how much fun we could have if we were alone" she said and leaned in to kiss him. "Pansy, get over yourself! That was one time! It's never going to happen again! I refuse!"

Hermoine turned around for a moment and Pansy got a good look at her. "What the hell do you think you're doing sitting with that mud-blood?!" she shrieked when she realized who it was that Draco was sitting with. Hermoine turned around this time and looked at Draco to see what he would do. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well Pansy, if you must know, I decided to take a different path then what my father had planned out for me, and yes, that means I'm going to be re-sorted." Hermoine smiled a satisfactory smile while Pansy looked completely and utterly horrified.

"B-but you can't!" she stuttered! "First Blaise, now you! You're both too good for your own good!" she said and stalked back out with tears streaming down her face, making her mascara run. "Blaise is getting a re-sorting?" Hermoine asked. "Yeah, he owled me about it and he was the one who gave me the idea that maybe it was a time for a change in lifestyle and with the war going on...well his parents aren't death eaters or anything but they encourage him to go to the dark side as often as possible. Then one day he just broke down and yelled at his parents to bugger off and that he'd do whatever the hell he wanted to do."

"Wow" Hermoine said again as the door opened. "Speak of the devil, here's the crazy fool in the flesh" Draco said as Blaise stepped in. "I'm flattered you were talking about me, and who is this gorgeous angel that you're sitting with?" Blaise said while eying Hermoine up. Blaise had shaggy black hair that he let fall down naturally around his face. He had dark blue eyes that could easily be mistaken for black, and he had quite the body. He, along with Draco, was another one that the girls all swooned over.

As Blaise looked her over it started to click about who she was. "Granger?!" "Yes?" she asked. "N-nothing, you just look absolutely stunning!" he said, taking her hand and kissing it. Draco grew more and more jealous of this gesture that Blaise took on and felt himself becoming hot. Hermoine thought that Blaise was attractive, but she had more of an attraction to Draco and let her hand drop.

Blaise turned back to Draco. "Anyway mate, the real reason why I'm here is because there's a rumor on the bus that you're also getting re-sorted, but by the looks of you sitting with Granger here" "It's Hermoine" Draco said through gritted teeth. "Yes, well if you weren't getting a re-sorting I would have thought you had gone mad, but she is quite stunning now so maybe things can change" Blaise said. He stood up to leave. "I'll be seeing you both later, and hopefully you, Miss Granger." He winked at her and walked out.

Hermoine looked back out the window. That had certainly been an interesting 5 minutes with Blaise Zambini there, hitting on her like any other girl. She sighed; lately things were just too strange. First her and Draco kissed, twice! And he wants to change. Then Blaise Zambini hits on her like she's a Barbie doll.

She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Draco watching her. What was up with him? He had been watching her all summer, and as much as she liked it, she thought it was kind of creepy too.

Draco didn't know what else to do in the awkward silence so he watched Hermoine. He was close enough that he could smell her hair. _Mmmm apples_, he thought while taking in a whiff of her hair. He yawned and Hermoine laughed and turned around. "Honestly, how much sleep do you need?" she asked. He shrugged. "How do you live your life at Hogwarts by waking up at 8:00?" "I don't know, I guess I get used to it" he said.

He yawned again. "Now's the time when I wish I had a pillow with me" Malfoy muttered. He then looked over at Hermoine expectantly. "I'm not a pillow" she said almost at once. "Please?" he asked. "Only for a nap. I'd let you!" She thought to herself for a moment. "Fine" she said. Draco grinned. "But only if I get to play with your hair" she said triumphantly. It was well known that Draco hated other people touching his hair, unless it was in the middle of a snogging session.

"Fine" Draco said and laid his head down on Hermoine's lap and stared up at her. She smiled down at him and he closed his eyes as she ran her fingers through his blonde hair. _Mmmm this feel really good_, he thought to himself and drifted off to sleep. _His hair's so soft_, Hermoine thought while running her fingers through it.

Hours later Hermoine was finally capable of waking Draco up after trying quite hard. "We're here" she whispered and they both smiled at each other.

**(A/N)-> this is the longest chapter yet. Hopefully the ones to come will be as long as this. I just had a lot of ideas. Keep Reading and Reviewing.**


	8. ReSorting

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**_Re-sorting_**

Hermoine and Draco finally made their way off of the train and stared up at the school in amazement. They've always known the school was beautiful, but while they looked up at it together it finally struck them how amazing it truly was. The sun was setting and the reflection made the sight even more incredible.

The two walked over to the carriages that were being led by the thestrals. They both knew that they were there and it didn't amaze them as much that they weren't the "horseless" ones. It just wasn't the same way it used to be.

Draco opened the door of a carriage and Hermoine stepped in, followed by Draco. They sat talking about the past year with their O.W.L.'s for about five minutes when the door opens and Blaise steps in. "I've been looking for you both" he said and sat down awfully close to Hermoine and sizing her up like he did while they were on the train.

Blaise put his hand next to Hermoine's leg while talking to Draco about hoping not to end up back in Slytherin. "But if it's meant to be then it's meant to be. Isn't that right Hermoine?" Blaise said while moving his hand on her upper thigh. She glanced over at Draco as if asking him to get him away with her eyes.

Draco stood up for a moment and sat between the two and put his arms around the both of them. "Hopefully we'll get in Gryffindor and for the new dream team!" Draco declared while Blaise moved to the opposite side of the carriage uneasily.

"Draco you're really starting to scare me" he said. "Wait, what's this about the dream team? They're split up now?" Blaise asked. "Well Ron and Hermoine are a bit ummm not so great anymore" Draco said.

Blaise looked shocked. "Seriously?" he asked Hermoine. She nodded. "Wow...I always thought you would both end up together. Does that mean you're available now?" Blaise asked again.

Hermoine opened her mouth to say yes but Draco cut her off. "Actually, we've sorta been seeing each other over the summer. No relationship yet but hey! If it's meant to be then it'll happen!" he said with a smirk.

Blaise's face fell a bit. Draco knew he was only going to go after Hermoine because of her new "foxy" looks.

Hermoine leaned over to Draco. "Thanks" she whispered in his ear while he put a protective arm around her waist so that Blaise would know to leave her alone. Hermoine decided to play along with his actions and she nuzzled her head into his chest and hugged him close.

A smile spread across Blaise's face. "So have you two shagged yet?" he asked with a huge grin on his face. "Blaise!" they both yelled in unison. "What?" Blaise asked innocently.

Hermoine didn't want to know how his mind functioned 24/7. Just being with him for 10 minutes brought out the true Blaise. The one who always had his mind in the gutter, no matter what the topic happened to be.

Once they reached the castle, the three climbed the steps, getting many stares and glares from the students around them. Word had spread around about Draco and Blaise getting a re-sorting, and unsurprisingly Crabbe and Goyle were also being re-sorted.

Dumbledore met them at the steps. "Ah Miss Granger, this is where you leave these two. Please join your table in the Great Hall and would you two please follow me?" Hermoine smiled at Draco who smiled back nervously, but followed Dumbledore.

Hermoine walked into the Great Hall, getting many stares from people from all of the different tables because of her new look. She sat down next to Pavarti and Lavender at the Gryffindor table. "Wow Hermoine, I love your look!" Lavender stated while Pavarti nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Hermoine!" a Ravenclaw fifth year hissed over to her. "Rumor has it that you and Draco are together. Is it true?" she asked, her eyes wide. Hermoine opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Dumbledore announcing the sorting.

The first years walked between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables up to the front stage. The sorting hat was placed on the stool and once again sang a song of unity and warning like the previous year. Hermoine looked down the table towards Harry. He was seated next to Ron and looked a complete and total wreck after what had happened last June at the Department of Mysteries.

She looked up after studying him for a while to find that the regular sorting was finished.

"Now" Dumbledore said, looking around the room expectantly. "This year we had a few Slytherins change their minds about life. We have decided to give them a new start with a new house. Yes, I am talking about a re-sorting." The hall was very quiet as Dumbledore scanned it, his eyes twinkling.

"Vincent Crabbe" Dumbledore called. Crabbe walked out from the side, trotting his pudgy self along and sitting himself down on the chair. The sorting hat was silent for a moment or two. "Hufflepuff!" it yelled! The Hufflepuff's clapped politely as he sat down.

"Gregory Goyle" Dumbledore said. Goyle trotted over to the stool and sat down for a moment waiting for the hat to make its choice. Once again the hat shouted out "Hufflepuff". Hermoine watched as the Slytherins eyed both boys. Just wait until you see Draco and Blaise, she thought to herself.

"Draco Malfoy." If the room wasn't silent before then it defiantly was now. You could've heard a cricket chirping, and it would probably echo. Draco walked briskly to the stool with a smirk on his face. Hermoine crossed her fingers. This had to be the longest time the hat was on anyone's head, including Harry.

"Hmmm, are you sure you don't want to stay in Slytherin? Your whole family has been there, and you could do great things" the sorting hat egged him on, testing him to make sure he was making the right choice. The whole time all Draco could think was 'put me with Hermoine'. "Very well, GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor's all cheered politely. They all knew if they didn't then Draco could hex them into obliviation. Draco went and sat by Hermoine while receiving an icy glare from Harry.

Blaise ended up with Draco and Hermoine and the three formed the new dream team. After a great meal, Hermoine led them up to the Gryffindor tower and said the new password which was "Percivalius". She led them up to their dorm which they would end up sharing with Harry and Ron.

Hermoine bid them both good-night and turned to the door. "Wait," Blaise said. "Aren't you going to give Draco a kiss good night?"

(A/N)-> Hope you enjoyed it. I'll get another one up tomorrow sometime! Please keep R&R!!!


	9. The Hissy Fit

**Thanks to Anus, BabyRuth, Fire Princess, Kurama Luver 518092 , izzy, and x g r e e n - e y e s x. If there were others that I forgot then I'm sorry for not putting you up here and a big thank you to everyone!**

**BabyRuth-> Ahhh, my very devoted fan (this is so cool... I have a fan!)Of course it would be a good kiss! It's Draco! drools Ron will eventually come around, and hopefully you'll like this chapter and see that Harry is slowly coming around. As for Ginny and Harry, you'll just have to keep reading to find out! wink**

**Fire Princess-> Remember that Draco and Harry have been enemies since their first year so it's going to take some time to get used to the idea of Draco being in Gryffindor for both Harry and Ron. Plus I find Harry stubborn and sometimes a bit on the slow side. Keep reading and thanks for the review!**

**Izzy-> I'm glad you like my writing, and it's almost definate that if you're a freak then I am too, just because I'm cool...haha. Keep reading!**

**_The Hissy Fit_**

Hermoine turned around slowly. Draco had gotten her out of one mess and put her in another. _Thanks a lot_, she silently thanked him. She walked over to Draco, stood on her tip-toes, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Blaise snorted with laughter. "Is that all?" he asked expectantly. "Well what do you expect? A snogging fest?" Draco said. "Well, it would be better then that" Blaise said triumphantly.

Draco sighed and pulled Hermoine closer to him. He could tell she was frightened by the look of fear she had in her eyes. He tilted her head up towards him and kissed her gently at first. Then the kiss became more forceful as she wrapped her arms around his neck, forgetting that Blaise was in the room.

They finally pulled away and stared at each other for a few moments until they heard Blaise applauding. "Now that's more like it!" he exclaimed.

"Now I definitely have to go" Hermoine said while biting her lip. "Good-night" she said while leaving the room.

Hermoine collapsed on one of the arm chairs by the fire. There were still quite a few students around, but she say off to the side by herself. Why did Draco have to make her feel the way she did? She always thought it would be her and Ron, but things apparently changed.

After fifteen minutes or so of thinking to herself Ron and Harry cautiously approached her and sat down on the sofa that was across from the chair that she sat on. They watched her as she gazed into the fire.

"Hermoine?" Harry asked softly, waving a hand in front of her face. "Huh?" she said and shook herself back to reality. She looked over towards Harry and Ron. Ron was looking at the floor with a saddened expression.

"Well, Ron has something he wanted to say to you" Harry said while nudging Ron in the side. Ron lifted his head and looked at Hermoine with a truly sorry expression. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I reacted at Diagon Alley. It was unjust and not right, and now that Malfoy is in Gryffindor then maybe this does mean he's changed." Ron shrugged. "And what do you think of Draco being in Gryffindor, Harry?" Hermoine asked.

Harry heaved a sigh. "Well, it certainly will be different this year. I guess we'll just have to see how everything works out, right?" Hermoine nodded that she understood where she was coming from. "Er uh Harry, you and Ron are sort of sharing a Dormitory with Draco and Blaise…" Hermoine's voice trailed off.

The color drained from both Ron and Harry's faces. "What happened to Seamus, Dean, and Neville?" Ron spat. Hermoine became frustrated with the way that Ron was acting. First he was sorry about raising his temper, and then he goes and raises temper, again! Hermoine was definitely becoming more and more angry at his behavior.

"Ron, get a grip on yourself! How would I know why the other three boys don't have to be in the same room as them?" Hermoine shrieked, causing the common room to become quiet.

Blaise and Draco heard the yelling from their room and walked down the staircase slowly listening to what Hermoine decided to lecture Harry and Ron about now.

"Why can't you even give them a chance? They're willing to get to know you, but you're just pushing their offers away. That's no way to treat a fellow Gryffindor, even if he has been in Slytherin the past six years!" Hermoine yelled.

Draco and Blaise looked at each other, shocked that their new friend was already sticking up for them. They walked the rest of the way down the stairs and over to the three fighting students. Ron glared at the two boys while Harry nodded to each of them, clearly taking Hermoine's speech to heart.

Draco and Blaise nodded back to Harry and each moved to both sides of Hermoine, both glaring right back at Ron. Ron looked to Harry for support but he moved over beside Blaise.

"Ron, we really should give them a chance" Harry mumbled, looking at the floor.

Ron's face became more and more red. He looked around the common room to see if anyone was going to take his side but they all stood behind Hermoine. Ron became even more fumed.

"Well I can see that no one is going to take my side" Ron began, waiting to see if people would change sides, but no one did.

He glared at all of them and stomped up the storm in a fuming rage and slammed the door behind them. The whole common room watched him go and flinched as the door slammed shut.

"A-anyone up for a game of chess?" Neville stuttered while pulling out a board and setting it on one of the coffee tables by the fire.

**(A/N) -> I'm so happy that Fanfiction is up! I had this written the whole two days and it wouldn't let me upload it. Please Review and keep Reading! If anyone would like to add me on msn then my email addy should be on my page, and please specify that you got my addy from this site!**

**Until next time!**

**xo-Riley-ox**


	10. Potions and Magnets

**I don't have enough time to reply to reviews. But I'll reply next chapter. **

**Disclaimer-> I do not own Harry Potter**

**_Potions and Magnets_**

Hermoine woke up the next morning, her head still throbbing from the argument the previous night. She got dressed and walked out of the common room and down to the Hospital Wing. Perhaps Madam Pomfrey would have something she could use to ease her headache a bit.

After swallowing two little pills and feeling a tingling sensation throughout her head that relieved the pain, Hermoine walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Since it was considerably early, it was still pretty empty. She found a stack of schedules at the end of each table. Hermoine shuffled through them, took hers, Draco's and Blaise's, took some toast, and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

On the way there, she ran straight into Blaise's chest. "Ooo Hermoine, I know I'm sexy, but you have Draco. Although I wouldn't refuse it" he said with an evil grin on his face. Hermoine slunk into Draco's arms with a sickened expression on her face. She liked being in his arms, and he liked holding her there, though he might not want to admit it at the current moment to her.

"Oh I brought this for you," she said, handing the boys toast and the schedules. "First class is with your former house and former head. Wonder how he took the news" Hermoine said munching on a piece of toast.

Draco draped an arm over her and they continued to walk along the hallways. Hermoine sighed. "I missed this place" she said dreamily while staring off into space. Draco gave her a small smile as they walked outside into the fresh morning air.

"Why aren't we going to the Great Hall?" Blaise asked in a bored tone as he sat down against a tree. "Because it's always crowded the first day, and I have a headache so I don't need noise at the moment" Hermoine said while lying back on the grass. Draco came up behind her and lifted her up some so he could slide underneath of her. She was now lying against him with her head on his chest.

Hermoine tensed up. She liked the new Draco a lot, but she seemed to think all of the snuggling and kissing was just a show being put on for Blaise's on personal enjoyment. She didn't know if he liked her, but she wished he would tell her, and soon.

The bell rang and the three picked themselves up and walked back into the school and down the stairs to the potions room. Hermoine walked in first and took a seat to herself, with an empty desk beside her. She saw Harry sitting with Neville and Ron sitting in a single desk by himself. Serves him right, Hermoine thought to herself, recalling the memory in her mind.

Draco and Blaise walked in a few minutes after her getting many glares from the Slytherins. Blaise had started to walk towards the Slytherins as a habit, but realized what he was doing and turned towards the Gryffindor side of the room. "I always liked Red and Gold better than Green and Silver" Blaise said loud enough for the Slytherins to hear.

Draco kept his eyes on his goal. The seat next to Hermoine. He made his way swiftly and quickly over to the desk and sat down. He looked across the room and obtained many glares and disapproving looks from the Slytherins. He looked at Pansy. There was a hint of wanting in her eyes as she stared at him.

Professor Snape stormed into the room, apparently not too pleased with the loss of his "loyal" Slytherins. He eyed Draco sitting next to Hermoine as if to criticize the fact that they were now friends. "Take the notes down on the board" he said through clenched teeth and waved his wand, making notes appear.

The classroom was filled with the scratching of quills. The potion was untitled and Hermoine knew that Snape had something up his sleeve. After everyone had finished copying everything down, Snape stood up from his desk. "I have a list of partners up here on my desk. Please join your partner in creating this potion. When you're finished, each and every one of you will be drinking it" he said with a smirk.

Hermoine and Draco walked up and found that Draco was paired with Pansy and Hermoine was with Blaise. "I really don't trust him" Hermoine said with a pleading look to Draco. Draco turned to Snape. "Snape could you please let me be with Hermoine? I think she would be more com…" Draco began but Snape cut him off. "That pairs are final Mr. Malfoy. Now please take a seat by your partner and get to work on your potion."

Draco walked over to Pansy whose eyes were filled with delight. Draco felt sick to his stomach as he watched Pansy walking towards him. She took hold of his hand. "Come on partner. Let's get started" she squealed. She dragged Draco over to a set of desks as far away from Hermoine and Blaise as she could possibly get.

Hermoine edged her way over to Blaise who was not calming his wandering eyes at all. It was clear that this potions lesson was sure to be the longest yet. She sat down in the desk next to him and he edged his chair closer. "Ummm Blaise, can you go get the potion ingredients?" Hermoine asked sweetly. He nodded and got the stuff.

They mixed the potion together and waited for everyone to finish. Hermoine could tell Draco was having a hard time with Pansy. She was clasping onto his arm and running her fingers through his hair. She watched him shudder and push her away, but she just kept crawling back. Hermoine watch a small grin appear on Snape's face as he watched the two in action.

The rest of the class finished their potions slowly but steadily. Snape had a small smile on his face once again which made Hermoine feel very uncomfortable. "Everyone please take a vial of your potion. You will each be drinking it" Snape said, watching them carefully.

Everyone in the class took a vial and sipped it down. They felt nothing at first. Then Hermoine felt herself being jerked over towards Blaise. _Oh no_, Hermoine thought. _Not a magnetic potion._

**(A/N)-> Hope you enjoyed this. Just wait until the next part :D**


	11. Blaise

**Thanks to BabyRuth, neo-lover72, x g r e e n - e y e s x,Fire Princess, Laelai for reviewing**

**BabyRuth -> Ron will eventually come around, so don't worry about that. **

**x g r e e n - e y e s x -> I also hope that fanfiction will stay up.**

**Fire Princess -> I read your story, the review wouldn't let me send through, but it was very well written! I enjoyed it! Glad you stopped being lazy :P, Yay I have a huge fan! I'm really glad you like this story. When I come out with another I hope you take that one up. I also never found that Hermoine/Ron pairings worked...it just didn't fit. Thanks for reviewing all of the chapters so far!:P**

**_Blaise_**

Many of the students had horrified expressions plastered on their faces. Hermoine could hear some of them mumbling 'What's going on?' 'Why did we get so close?' 'I don't like the looks of this'. Snape smiled a satisfactory smile and walked to the front of the classroom.

"As you can see, you have all drank a magnetic potion. All sixth years are to be placed under it for the first week. Dumbledore wanted to have inter-houseman ship in this school and asked me to have you concoct this potion. The more the two of you argue, the closer you will get. You stay like this for a week" Snape said simply.

A bell rang in the castle and a ton of questions were being asked. "But Professor, what do we do about classes and sleeping arrangements and meals?" many students asked him. "That's for you to figure out" Snape said, a gleam in his eye as he left the classroom.

Blaise looked at Hermoine with a hungry gleam in his eyes. Hermoine felt herself sink down inside. She didn't like the idea of being a meter apart from Blaise for a week. It was then when she realized they would probably end up sleeping in the same bed. At least she wasn't with a Slytherin.

She looked over to Draco who was struggling not to argue back with Pansy, who was doing it intentionally to become closer to him and make her annoyed at the sight. Hermoine could tell Pansy was watching her out of the corner of her eye and she smirked in Hermoine's direction while talking hold of Draco's arm.

"Care of Magical Creatures next" Blaise said as the two walked down the hallways. Hermoine nodded, hoping to herself that Blaise wouldn't start any fights. She could tell by the look in his eyes that it was what he wanted to happen the most, so the two of them would inch closer, slowly but surely.

Hermoine and Blaise walked down to Hagrid's hut side by side. When they got there, Hermoine watched Draco and Pansy sauntering across the grounds. Draco shook Pansy off and turned towards Hermoine and Blaise, but was stopped dead in his tracks by the magnetic force. He sneered, turned around, took hold of Pansy's arm and dragged her over to Blaise and Hermoine.

Once again Pansy clung to his arm and ran her fingers through his hair. He slapped her hand away and shoved her away and went next to Hermoine and put his arm around her. Blaise immediately backed off and moved a couple inches away. Pansy glared at the arm that was draped around Hermoine's shoulder. _That should be draped around me, not a filthy mudblood like her,_ Pansy thought.

Pansy stuck her nose up in the air and attempted to stalk off, but the magnetic force did not permit her to do such a thing. She glowered at Draco and sat on the ground by herself. Draco didn't notice Pansy glaring daggers at him. He was too immersed in the smell of apples that came from Hermoine's perfectly straight hair. He smiled and inhaled the smell. He sighed into Hermoine's shoulder.

At the moment when Draco thought that things couldn't get any better, Hagrid walked out of his hut and towards his stable. Draco grumbled slightly and dropped his arm. Professors didn't seem to enjoy the public displays of affection that many of the students tended to show from 3rd year and above.

"Today yeh'll be learnin' bout Jarvies. Now, Jarvies are little mouse like animals that do nuthin but chatter" Hagrid said while holding a box. "Now Professor Snape told me about yer potion class, so I'm afraid yeh'll have the same partners as you did in that class" Hagrid said. A groan emitted through the students who hastily split up into their pairs and went to different areas.

Blaise, Hermoine, Draco, and Pansy worked relatively close together, much to Pansy's dismay. Hagrid brought over two Jarvies. They were to study and record what they rambled about.

Blaise and Hermoine chuckled as the Jarvy they had started rambling about hot pink stilettos, a type of muggle footwear which Blaise was unfamiliar with. After rambling about hot pink shoes it started on cheese on a toothpick. Hermoine looked over towards Draco who had his head buried in his arms and looked to be asleep while Pansy took notes and once in a while sent a dreamy look towards him.

Hermoine could feel herself becoming hot at the sight of this. Blaise seemed to notice and scooted closer to her and placed a hand on her lower back. She didn't like the feel of it there, but she didn't want to make a big scene. "Don't get too worried about Pansy. She's good for one shag but that's all. You on the other hand, well, that could be a different story that I wouldn't mind finding out" Blaise whispered in her ear and looked over towards Draco. Seeing Draco's head down and nobody looking, he nibbled on her ear and slapped her ass.

Hermoine was taken aback by this action and just sat there and took it. She wasn't with Draco. It was all just an act, plus they weren't even dating as everyone thought that they were doing. Hermoine wanted to be alone and cry at that moment, but with that potion she knew it wasn't possible. There would be no privacy for her over the next week.

She looked over to Draco again while Blaise scribbled more noted down on the ranting Jarvy. Draco was looking at her intently and pleadingly. She desperately wanted to tell Draco about what Blaise had just did, but she knew she couldn't. She sighed and saw out of the corner of her eye that Blaise was watching her just as intently as Draco was. _This is going to be a long week_, Hermoine thought and buried her head in her hands.

** A/N> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and keep reading!**


	12. Spying

**_Spying_**

The day slowly passed. Hermoine was getting tired of Blaise and Pansy being around her and Draco. She didn't mind Blaise, but with what had happened in Care of Magical Creatures, she wasn't exactly that comfortable around him anymore. The nerve of Snape and Dumbledore coming up with the plan of the magnetic potion. This was sure to ruin her first week of her sixth year at Hogwarts.

Hermoine wondered what was going to happen with Pansy. Surely she wouldn't be staying at the Gryffindor tower. And she couldn't have Draco going back with the Slytherins. What if they convinced him to go back to the dark side? They could possibly bribe him back, and then Hermoine would never feel like this again.

"So what are you doing for sleeping arrangements?" Hermoine asked the two of them.

"Why do you care mudblood? Scared I'll take your precious Malfoy away from you? Oh boo hoo" Pansy said with a sneer.

"You couldn't take me away from Hermoine. It's not possible. You're terrible, Pansy. I l-love her" Malfoy choked.

Hermoine stared at Draco in shock. Did he actually mean it? Or was it a show? She couldn't tell. It was almost impossible to read him sometimes.

Draco couldn't believe he had just said the three magical words. And they weren't even together! He watched her argue with herself in her mind. He thought it was the cutest thing he had seen since they had started "dating" or so everyone else thought.

He turned to see a pure horrified look on Pansy's face. It amused him to see it there. She looked as if she could be sick just by hearing those words addressed to Hermoine and coming from him.

Draco turned back to Hermoine. She looked confused and like she was either going to pass out or be sick, on or the other. She then turned to Blaise.

"We have to go somewhere, anywhere. Preferably outside. I need air. You two stay here and eat" Hermoine said to Pansy and Draco.

Pansy continued to shove more food down her throat carelessly, but Draco looked up at Hermoine with a disapproving look. She seemed to be off in her own little world. Blaise stood up and put an arm around her waist which she seemed to ignore.

Hermoine and Blaise walked out of the Great Hall with Draco staring after them.

"Alone at last" Pansy said with a seductive look on her eyes, her mouth still full of food. Draco rolled his eyes.

Hermoine and Blaise walked outside. Hermoine stayed as far away from Blaise as she possibly could, but the potion wasn't helping.

"So you can't handle the three little words, can you?" Blaise said, moving closer to her.

Draco watched the scene with Pansy following.

"Drakie, what are you doing?" Pansy drawled.

"Would you be quiet? I'm trying to hear what's going on!" Draco snarled, avoiding contact with Pansy.

Pansy came up behind Draco and wrapped her arms around him. "You can do better than that mudblood. Come back to Slytherin. It's where you truly belong" Pansy whispered in his ear, sending disgusted chills through Draco's spine.

Draco pushed her off. "Stay away from me Pansy. I've changed, ok, so let it go and leave it alone because I'll never go back with you" Draco snarled.

Pansy looked shocked that he would say such a thing to her. This couldn't be happening to her. It just couldn't! It wasn't fair! All she had ever wanted had just flown out the window, and she didn't even get a good-bye kiss.

Pansy sat down on the ground grumbling as Draco watched the two of them sitting on the front steps. Draco clenched his fists as he watched Blaise put an arm around Hermoine.

"Blaise, what are you doing?" Hermoine's voice shook. She looked at his with a fearful expression.

"Draco doesn't deserve you. You can do much better than him" Blaise said as if in a trance.

He pushed her back on the stone steps. She screamed for help, but he muffled the sound by placing his lips on hers harshly. She tried to push him off, but he was too strong for her. She screamed through the kiss and tried to turn her head, but he held it still.

Draco tried to move forward but found that it wasn't working because Pansy was watching the whole scene with a satisfied smile on her face, and she had planted her bottom without intention of moving.

Draco watched and became more and more frustrated, until he finally took hold of Pansy's arm and pulled her as hard as he could over to them.

Blaise and Hermoine didn't see them coming, but Blaise became tense when he heard someone clear their throat above them.

A/N> Hope you liked it. More to come soon...hopefully!


	13. Expelled

**Thanks to Laelai, Moniqua7725, and Arianth**

**Moniqua7725 -> I'm not a big Blaise fan so don't worry this is no way they would ever get together. **

**Arianth -> Oh my that was one long review. I've read about a magnetic potion before, but i wasn't going to make it a big thing like the other stories had made it. Harry and Ron will be more in the picture as this story progresses. Thanks again for the review!**

**_Expelled_**

Blaise looked up to a rather red Draco. He was in a huff and Blaise was quite terrified of what Draco could possibly do to him.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Draco yelled, completely and totally furious. He was breathing heavy and was holding onto Pansy's arms rather forceful.

"Owww, let go Draco!" She exclaimed. He let go and clenched his fists. She rubbed her sore arm and glared at him.

"D-Draco, it's not what it seems. She was asking for it. She wanted it. She begged for it!" Blaise exclaimed, slightly shaking.

"Well, if she wanted it so bad, then why was she thrashing around and screaming for help? Get off of her you bastard!" Draco said.

Blaise reluctantly got off of Hermoine. Draco held a hand out towards her and she took it. She hugged him and started crying. He held closely, softly telling her it was going to be ok.

Pansy rolled her eyes at the sight. "Can we just get out of here, please?" She asked in the most bored tone possible.

Draco kept glaring daggers at Blaise who shuffled his feet and stared at the ground. "Actually, yes. Follow me. We're going to see Dumbledore" Draco said, still holding onto Hermoine.

Blaise turned the same shade as the Hogwarts ghosts. "P-please, not Dumbledore" Blaise spluttered, slightly shaking.

"That was an attempt at rape on my girlfriend. Do you honestly think I'm going to let it slip?" Draco said while raising an eyebrow, his temper slowly rising and his grip on Hermoine becoming more secure.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Can't we just go to bed? I'm tired. I've had a long day of putting up with mudbloods" Pansy said and stifled a yawn.

"No, we're going to Dumbledore" Draco said firmly and turned and started to walk with Hermoine who still had tears streaming down her face.

Reluctantly, Pansy and Blaise followed behind the couple, trying to make things go as slow as possible. They trudged behind mumbling to each other. It was mainly Pansy, going on about how this was pointless. Blaise was muttering about things being a mistake and how he never should have left Slytherin.

They came to a gargoyle and Draco said the new password. The staircase was revealed and the four of them got on them as they were brought to a door. Draco knocked on the door and they heard a muffled "Come in" from the other side. This is where Blaise really began to shake.

The four walked into the office. Dumbledore smiled at them while pacing. "Please take a seat" he said, his eyes twinkling at them.

He made four puffy chintz arm chairs appear and they all sat down. Dumbledore looked them all over and stopped at the red eyed Hermoine and frowned slightly.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore asked, thoroughly concerned.

"Well," Draco began. "We seem to have a problem with keeping hands off of the unwilling" Draco finished directing a glare towards Blaise who turned, if possible, even whiter.

Dumbledore shook his head and sighed. "I knew this potion would get out of hand. I'm going to have to get the head of your house in here" He said while running his fingers through his beard thoughtfully.

As if reading his mind, Professor McGonagall came through the door, and she didn't look the least bit happy at all. She sat down on the same side of the desk as Dumbledore and folded her hands, her lips in a tight line.

"Explain yourself" She said to Blaise in a very stern tone.

Blaise started rambling about how Draco didn't deserve Hermoine and that she could have done better by going with him, and that he was just showing her what she was missing out on.

Professor McGonagall did not look pleased at all. She was enraged. The more detail Blaise put into it, the more pissed off she became. After Blaise had finished, Professor McGonagall was positively red.

"Blaise, I'm sorry to say, but that kind of behavior is not acceptable at Hogwarts. I'm afraid you're going to have to be expelled."

"E-expelled?" He stuttered. McGonagall nodded. "Please pack your things up tonight. You will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning." She said and headed for the door but stopped shortly. "Oh, and Dumbledore. I'm not liking the looks of how this potion has turned out. I think it best that we remove it now."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement and sent the four out of the office. They found themselves free from the potion after five minutes of walking. Pansy turned her separate way and Blaise made sure to stay far away from Draco and Hermoine. Hermoine was finally glad that she would be away from him.

** A/N> -> I know that some of you liked how Blaise was after Hermoine, but just wait until later on with what I have in store for you.**


	14. Oracle Cards

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed (sorry I can't reply, I can't find them) But anyways here's the next chapter!**

**_Oracle Cards_**

By the next morning every student had heard about the expulsion. Blaise had gathered his things and walked to the entrance hall slowly. There was a group gathered around watching Blaise waiting for the train to arrive to take him back to Kings Cross.

He turned and walked back over to where Draco and Hermoine were standing together and he pulled Draco aside.

"I will get back at you" he said in a threatening tone. "Dad has already enrolled me in Durmstrang and I have been accepted. You and your precious Hermoine better watch yourselves. Because I will get revenge on you both" he growled menacingly.

"Don't even try it" Draco snarled back to Blaise. "You know I'm a stronger wizard then you so I personally think that you should be the one who's watching their back, because that probably won't even be helpful enough for you to be prepared for what I can do if you come close to Hermoine or me, because I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see the likes of you anymore."

Blaise glared daggers at Draco then stalked off towards his trunks. Professor McGonagall came out into the hall and led him outside and down the path towards the train.

"Well this is where we depart" Hermoine said to Draco.

He turned to her slightly confused. "What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Classes. I have ancient runes and you have divination. I have no clue how you can stand that old bat who calls herself a teacher" Hermoine scoffed.

Draco laughed. "Well I think she's quite into my good looks and charms and will pass me even if I were to sit there and do nothing" Draco bragged.

Hermoine laughed. "Good luck with that. I don't want to be late so I'll see you at lunch" she said and walked down the hall, her straight brown hair swaying behind her.

Draco sighed and made his way up to the Divination tower to find Ron and Harry sitting apart. Harry gave Draco a small smile and motioned for him to sit down.

Harry hesitated for a moment as Draco sat down. "I j-just wanted to c-call a truce" he stuttered. "I can see that you've changed for the better and I accept that, so I wanted to know if we could have a new start, a clean slate." Harry said.

Draco gave him a small smile and nodded. "What's going on with you and Ron though?" he asked Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Ron gets like this sometimes. He'll come running back within a few weeks. He always does this whenever something doesn't go his way."

Draco nodded that he understood and took out his book, unfoggong the future.

"But it may be the fact that he told Hermoine how he felt over the summer, and seeing you with her just makes him even more mad, along with you ending up in Gryffindor" Harry added, scratching his head.

"But don't worry about it" Harry added quickly looking at Draco's expression. "Things will calm down eventually, just wait."

Professor Trelawny walked in decked out in her usual amount of jewelry and a mystified expression on her face.

"The fortunes have told me I would meet with each and every one of you on this day. I see they have been correct. Welcome back to Divination. Please open your books to page 142 and read about the oracle cards. After you have finished reading about them I would like you and your partner to attempt to read them."

They all opened their books to the correct page and started reading. After they were done, Harry got up and got a pack of cards. He handed them to Draco who shuffled them slowly. He handed them back to Harry who spread them out across the table.

"Pick a card that sticks out to you" Harry said, watching Draco carefully.

Draco looked through the many cards that were in the row. There was one on the far left that seemed to be calling out to him; it wanted him to choose it. He pointed to the card and Harry Picked it up.

Harry hesitated and looked up at Draco for a moment.

"Well?" Draco asked.

"Well it says 'That you know who your true love is and the smartest move would be to not let her slip away."

Draco knew who that was talking about. Hermoine. She was never off of his mind. What he didn't know was that she was always thinking of him too.


	15. Dreaming

**_A/N - Don't hate me for how this turns out but I hate him being sappy so yes there will be a sequel because I can do so much more with it! I will only make a sequel though if I get good reviews from this and people urging a sequel. I'm not sure what it will be called, but it will not be continued under "Things Can Change"._**

Draco woke up one morning in August, coming out of the same sappy dream that he had been having for the past couple of weeks. Of course it was always the same one where he wanted to change but couldn't do it on his own so he went to Hermoine and fell in love with her. Yeh, right, like that would ever happen!

Why would he EVER fall in love with Granger? It just wasn't meant to happen. He would be alone and single for the rest of his life getting the occasional shag from Pansy, or being forced to marry her from his mother or his father if he ever broke out of Azkaban like he claimed he was going to do.

His father was a joke to him. At least Draco would be able to keep it a secret if he ever decided to be a death eater, but why bother? Draco thought the idea was just plain stupid. He'd settle for a good paying job and a half decent life before becoming a death eater, and with his father gone he had no one nagging him about it.

He'd be neutral. He wouldn't have a side; he could just stay out of the whole ordeal. The whole war thing was just stupid. Who really cares if there are mudbloods anyways? Not that he liked them or anything, purebloods were definitely much better in bed, but then again Draco really wouldn't know.

But his mind turned back to the dream about Granger. What if he convinced her that he wanted her bad and that he was a good guy? Then he'd see which was better, Mudbloods or Purebloods. He smirked to himself at this thought.

But then another thought struck him. Why did he think of Granger? There were plenty of other good looking mudbloods at Hogwarts so why did Granger come into his mind first. WOAH, wait a minute! Did he just claim that Granger was good looking? Ok, well he had to admit that in his dream she certainly was, but she doesn't look that now so he knew he was going to forget about it.

He sat up only to be taken by a minute of blindness from sitting up too fast and he lay back quickly. I'll just avoid her and that'll make the dream go away, he thought to himself. Yeh, that's a good idea.

Hermoine woke up once again from a complete and total insane dream. Draco had changed for the better and so had Hermoine when it came to her appearance. They had ended up together with Blaise Zambini trying to ruin things. He has basically tried to rape her. But Draco stopped it.

She had liked the way Draco had acted in her dream, but she knew he wasn't really like that. He was a harsh cruel boy. Never mind, he was a harsh, cruel man, no longer a boy but a man. But still harsh and cruel all the same. Some things could never be changed…or could they?

Hermoine shook the thought out of her head and went back to her appearance and how she liked the looks of things. Maybe that was possible to happen, but she was unsure. She was so used to her looks now wasn't the biggest fan of change.

She closed her eyes in attempt to go to back to sleep but seeing as it didn't work her eyes fluttered open again. She sighed as her mind went back to the dream. Draco was perfect. Everything about him was pure ecstasy. His touches, kisses and even his words were enough to make her melt.

If only he wasn't so Pureblood obsessed. She hated the way he obsessed over people being Purebloods and Mudbloods. At least being a Mudblood was better than being a Squib. She wouldn't know how to react if she had been born in a magical family only to discover she had absolutely no magical talents whatsoever.

She got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. There was a month left until school would start again, and with Harry moping about the death of Sirius she really didn't want to be around any of them. All any of them did was cry, and of course she was sad too, but it was his time to go.

After stepping out of the shower, she dried herself off and wrapped herself in a towel. She walked over to the mirror and stared at herself. All she saw was a plain, boring girl with no special features about her. Maybe she should change…but it could wait until a more appropriate time. She was perfectly content with how she looked at the current moment and was sure she could survive.

Once again her mind went back to the dream and how perfect everything had been for her, except the argument with Ron and the whole Blaise thing. If only life was actually like that, she sighed.

Little did the other know they shared the same dream and had no idea what would come from it.


End file.
